herofandomcom-20200223-history
Chicken Little
Chicken Little (real name: Ace Cluck) is the main protagonist of Disney's 46th full-length animated feature film with the same name. He was voiced by Zach Braff. Development Chicken Little was originally written as a female character, to have been voiced by Holly Hunter, though plans shifted when executives asked for more of a father-son dynamic in the film. Appearances Chicken Little After Little sees a hexagon-shaped object with an image of the sky fall from the sky he believes that the sky itself is falling and tries to warn the town but in doing so he throws the town into a panic this causes him to be accused of being insane. An outcast ever since and the target of bullies, Little and his small circle of friends have since been trying to figure a way for him to change his image. Little sees an opportunity and tries signing up for the school baseball team, like his father was years ago. Little ends up winning the game and is seen as popular again, but another incident with a hexagonal object and other signs of alien activity begins to unravel things. Kingdom Hearts II Little is a Summon that appears in Kingdom Hearts II. He is obtained by talking to Merlin after visiting The Land of Dragons and Beast's Castle (or Olympus Coliseum if Sora skipped either of the aforementioned worlds). To summon him, Sora uses the Baseball Charm he receives from Merlin. When Sora, Donald and Goofy return to Hollow Bastion they reunite with old friends and Sora's magic instructor Merlin who re-teaches Sora some magic attacks, he then gives Sora a special baseball charm to help him along his journey. The charm summons Little who teams up with Sora and throws baseballs at enemies to stun them. Little also has a limit called FPS (First Person Shooter) Mode which allows Sora to shoot firecrackers or baseballs at enemies through a scope in a first person shooter style. Gallery Untitled-00:19:32.jpg|Chicken Little longing to have a better life instead of being a loser Chicken-little-disneyscreencaps.com-6110.jpg|Chicken Little being disbelieved by the townspeople and his father Untitled-00:54:22.jpg|Chicken Little releasing stress of what a fool he's made out of himself because of aliens are here to invade his hometown and Earth Untitled-00:59:43.jpg|Chicken Little explaining to his father about the little Alien that was left behind Chicken-little-disneyscreencaps.com-773.jpg|As if things weren't bad enough, Chicken Little is now posing in public in his underwear. Untitled-01:02:10.jpg|"By the way, I always found you extremely attractive." Chicken Little kisses Abby Untitled-01:09:22.jpg Recorte.jpg MV5BMTQ4NTk4ODg4NF5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTYwMzM0Mjg3 V1 SX640 SY720 .jpg Chicken-Little.jpg 5883936256 155d692d77 z.jpg 690784 1302975435910 full.jpg Chicken-little-disneyscreencaps.com-8638.jpg Category:Animals Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Male Category:Movie Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Titular Category:Science Fiction Heroes Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Kingdom Hearts Heroes Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Mentally Ill Category:Teenagers Category:Athletic Category:Cowards Category:Weaklings Category:Heroes with Heightened Awareness Category:From Zero to Hero Category:Unwanted Heroes Category:The Messiah Category:Pure of heart Category:Cosmic Protection Category:Reality-Preserver Category:Monster Slayers Category:In Love Category:The Hero Category:Pessimists Turned Optimists Category:Childhood friends Category:Gadgeteers Category:Elementals Category:Energy Beings Category:Rocky Upstart Category:Dreamers Category:Paranoid Category:Genius Category:Fighter Category:Kid Heroes Category:Heroes with Courage Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Selfless Heroes